Buhu
is a Rank E Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "This bird Yo-kai is always bummed out. People she inspirits get depressed and distracted a lot." In Yo-kai Watch 2, Buhu is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Biology A downcast-looking blue bird with aqua-colored feathers on its midsection. The bottom and feet are a dull yellow just like the beak. It hangs its head low, with the face on its torso matching its expression. Not only she is constantly depressed, her unlucky influence on others only adds to her misery. She apologizes for any inconvenience she causes. This Yo-kai makes others feel depressed and end sentences with . Buhu can also inflict bad luck, usually by creating the false impression that something good will happen, only for a mishap to ruin it soon after. Relationships Nate Adams Buhu befriends Nate in the anime. Negatibuzz Buhu forms a unit group with Negatibuzz. Together they form the perfect combo of bad luck and negativity to stop the demonic class 5-1. Stats | tribe = eerie | yo-kai = Tohohogisu YW2-033.PNG | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to Befriend Yo-kai Watch Buhu is automatically befriended in the first chapter of the game's storyline. Buhu also appears in the Abandoned Tunnel and on trees everywhere on Mt. Wildwood. Yo-kai Watch 2 Buhu is found in trees in Mt. Wildwood. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch):'' "Boohoo... You're so strong... Do...you...wanna be...friends?"'' * Loafing: "Boohoo..." * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Boohoo...yum."'' * Receiving food (normal):'' "I'll eat it."'' * Receiving food (disliked):'' "Boohoo..."'' History Games Anime Buhu first appears in EP010 in which she repeatedly gets in the way of Nate's attempts to get some food. When confronted by him, she reveals she was flying around until she crashed with a tree, causing her to forget her destination. She agrees to not cause him any more problems, but she later goes after Bear, giving him trouble while at school. Nate summons Robonyan to help Bear resist the influence of Buhu. With the matter settled, the bird Yo-kai gives Nate her Yo-kai Medal. In EP027, Buhu was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia amongst the Yo-kai waiting in line to get the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Buhu is first summoned in EP034 to drive Enerfly away from Eddie and into Nate, but she messes up and it's Enefly that ends up going after Nate instead. In EP053, Buhu is summoned by Nate to help by getting a bird's-eye view of Dromp's maze only for Dromp to confuse Buhu by fogging up the area and causes her to leave. After Nate ends up in another one of Dromp's mazes, Buhu joins Nate into weeping over this predicament. Etymology "Tohohogisu" combines tohoho (onomatopoeia for forlorn sobbing) and hototogisu ("lesser cuckoo"). "Buhu" is a corruption of the onomatopoeia boo-hoo. * In Spanish, "Ayay" is an spañol onomatopoeia of sobbing (Ayayay). Origin Besides sharing her inspiration with Skreek, the basis for Buhu's concept likely comes from the wordplay in her name. Trivia * Buhu is the first Yo-kai you befriend through battle in Yo-kai Watch. * In Japanese, Buhu's comes from , the onomatopoeia of the bush warbler's cry. * The two first dancing moves of Buhu's summoning chant were cut in the English Version. In Other Languages * Japanese: トホホギス Tohohogisu * Korean: 슬피우새 Seulpiusae * German: Jammsel * French: Flamente * Italian: Buhu * Portuguese (Brazil): Avoado * Spanish: Ayay * Chinese: 黑仔鵝 (HK) or 倒楣楣鳥 (TW) * Arabic: هازئ Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai